


Кайзер Зигфрид I

by AnnetCat



Series: Кайзер Зигфрид I [3]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetCat/pseuds/AnnetCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Кайзером стал Зигфрид Кирхайс</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кайзер Зигфрид I

 

 

  Двадцать пятого июля 2 года Новой империи его величество Зигфрид I обратился к народу. Он говорил о славных победах, которые привели к окончанию галактической войны, и гарантиях, которые империя предоставляет покоренному противнику, и о героях, чьи имена вечно начертаны в истории золотом и кровью, и о будущем, которое светло и прекрасно, потому что завершилась эпоха разрушений, и начинается эпоха строительства. Он был необыкновенно хорош в скромном черном плаще с белой подкладкой, украшенном лишь золотыми эполетами, над которыми сияли красной медью его густые кудри, и даже помехи галактсвязи не могли скрыть синевы его глаз. Его императрица, златокудрая госпожа Аннерозе, в девичестве фон Мюзель, затем фон Грюнвальд - об этом периоде своей жизни ее величество вспоминать не любит, - а теперь, разумеется, Кирхайс, и никаких "фон", Новая империя и в этом смысле стала совершенно новой... госпожа Аннерозе держалась чуть позади и слева, смотрела безмятежно и чуть отрешенно. Ясно - все мысли ее занимал наследник, маленький Александр Райнхард Кирхайс шести месяцев отроду.

   Кайзерин камера захватывала, подданным полезно лишний раз увидеть императорскую чету - прекрасных, счастливо женатых, и уже родивших наследника на радость всей галактике. А сподвижник и советник, его превосходительство флот-адмирал Оберштайн, как всегда, держался в стороне от объектива. Оберштайна покажем народу, если придется принимать непопулярные решения, сейчас же зачем им глаза мозолить. Фрау Оберштайн явно была совершенно согласна с супругом по вопросу политического пиара. Даже не надела парадного платья. Деловой брючный костюм, будто явилась на обычную службу в военное министерство.

   Его величество завершил выступление коротким: "Да здравствует же мирная жизнь, господа!" и поднял бокал, улыбнувшись. Камера задержалась на этой чудесной улыбке - подданные особенно любили ее.

   Телевизионщики, кланяясь, потащили свои кабели и софиты.

   - Ты замечательно говорил, дорогой, - сказала ее величество.

   - Как всегда, льстишь мне, - своей кайзерин он улыбался иначе, чем своим подданным, и хорошо - зачем ему безрассудная влюбленность миллиардов граждан? ему достаточно, что в него влюблена эта женщина.

   Александр Райнхард до сих пор сосредоточенно слюнявил свой кулачок, разглядывая шитье на парадном платье матери, но в эту секунду ему внезапно захотелось внимания, он вынул кулак изо рта, повертел головой и громко заорал.

   - Что такое, Алек, маленький? - заворковала ее величество.

   Кайзер отвел взгляд. Она никогда не называет малыша Райнхардом. Это имя... Зигфрид не мог, просто не мог назвать сына иначе, он должен был обязательно оставить хотя бы незримую часть своего покойного друга в этом мире, который Райнхард, друг его детства и брат его жены, так страстно хотел завоевать - и несомненно завоевал бы, когда б не тот ужасный случай в предпоследний год старой Империи. Райнхард. Любимый друг, второе я... да что уж там - первое.

   Он был первым, но кто просил его первым уходить?

   Ничего не оставалось, как подхватить из его холодных рук упавшее знамя. Его знамя, его адмиралы, его флот, его флагман... и эту корону, которая тоже по праву была - его. Каким правителем мог бы он стать!

   Это был долг дружбы, которая ближе братства - довести до конца дело, которое Райнхард поневоле оставил незавершенным.

   Он исполнил этот долг, и вот война окончена, и измученные за полтора столетия народы распрямляют плечи, и обломки старых оков на обветшалом государстве сметены пришествием нового, и сына его зовут Райнхардом, пусть хотя бы этот Райнхард увидит то, о чем когда-то мечтал тот... проклятый выстрел, на который Зигфрид тогда не успел...

   Он встряхивает темно-рыжими кудрями и поднимает подбородок. Он виновен, и Аннерозе виновна, но подданным незачем это показывать. Наедине они обнимутся и вновь попытаются утешить друг друга в своем горе, с годами оно стало мягче, но не исчезло. Время лечит, говорят - но нет, само по себе оно делает это слишком медленно. Лучше всего лечит работа, а ее, к счастью, невпроворот.

   Для подданных - ясный взгляд, решительный шаг и мягкая улыбка, не означающая никакой нетвердости характера, галактика давно в этом убедилась. Просто он доброжелательный человек... пока его слушают беспрекословно.

   Он поднимается на борт своего корабля.

   Красавица "Брунгильда" ждет лишь команды, чтобы поднять его в небо, навстречу звездам и битвам... а битвы окончены. Теперь - только звезды.

   Кайзер молод, здоров и полон энергии - он не собирается сидеть на месте.

   - Вперед, - командует он.

   "Брунгильда" отрывается от поверхности, взлетает выше, выше... выходит из атмосферы.

   Курс на Хайнессен.


End file.
